


Skinny Love | Lydia Martin

by scftlyds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #teenwolf #teen #wolf #kateargent #argent #allisonargent #chrisargent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftlyds/pseuds/scftlyds
Summary: 𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚❝in which two peopleare in love with eachother but are too scaredto admit it ❞(teen wolf s1-?)(lydia martin x fem!oc)(started july 1st 2020)
Relationships: lydia martin / original character
Kudos: 1





	1. Skinny Love

and i told you to be patient  
and i told you to be fine  
and i told you to be balanced  
and i told you to be kind  
and now all your love is wasted  
and then who the hell was i?  
—Skinny Love by Birdy

KACEY ROHL AS ARABELLA ARGENT

JENNY BOYD AS MORGAN FAYE

ARABELLA ARGENT had a normal life, she figured out that supernatural creatures were real when she was ten-years-old, she found out her family was werewolf hunters at just eleven-years-old, and she started training to become a werewolf hunter when she was thirteen. See, she had a pretty normal life, well, this was normal life for a werewolf hunter anyways. 

Then her life started to become not so normal when her mother Kate told her that they were going to be staying at her aunt and uncle's house for a couple of days. Which wasn't really a problem at the beginning, she loved her aunt and uncle and she was also really close with her cousin Allison who was a year older than her but of course, all good thing must come to an end and Arabella blames it all on Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. 

Immediately when she meets Scott she knows something is up with him and it wasn't really hard to figure out he was a werewolf, I mean he didn't hide it very well. Arabella really did want to tell her mother but she saw how happy Allison was when she was with him so she kept her mouth shut. 

Then she finds out her old babysitter Laura Hale is dead and so is the rest of her family, well not all of her family, her older brother Derek is still alive and he blames Arabella's family for the fire that killed half of his family. Arabella of course knows that that couldn't be true because her mom knew how close she was with Laura and Derek, Arabella thought of those two as her own siblings at one point in her life. 

Oh and then there's this whole Arabella is in love with a girl who has strawberry blonde hair and just so happens to be best friends with her cousin. 

I guess you could say Arabella's life was just perfect at the moment.

notes- hi, i have no idea how to work this website very well still so i have no idea if i’m even doing this right lol, anyways this book is also published on wattpad and my user is @ scftlyds same as on here.


	2. Prologue

Eleven-year-old Arabella tiptoed down the hallway and walked into her mother's room, her mother was currently talking to some of her hunter friends about a new case downstairs in the kitchen so Arabella knew she had a lot of time before her mother came back upstairs. 

She slowly pulled out a large suitcase from underneath her mother's bed, she tried to be as silent as possible because she knew her mom somehow always found out she was trying to take a little peek at her weapon stash. 

"Wolfsbane," Arabella whispered, pointing at a box that was in the suitcase, and then she slowly took out the knife that was beside the box. "Pocket knife," She whispered again, flipping the knife open and pretended to stab the bed that was in front of her. She then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she gasped and messily put the pocket knife back into the suitcase, she kicked the suitcase back under her bed and ran into her mothers closest since she knew there was no time to run back to her bedroom.

Kate Argent walked into her room and immediately stopped, she knew something was off, it almost felt like she was being watched. "Arabella?" She questioned, she started to walk around her room to see if anything was different. While she did this Arabella walked slowly into the corner of the closet and put her hand over her mouth so she didn't make any noises. 

Kate pulled out her suitcase of weapons but she noticed how it wasn't all the way zipped up which was weird since she always zipped up the suitcase all the way. She opened up the suitcase and saw that the pocket knife she kept  
in the suitcase was also opened so now she definitely knew someone was in her room. "Arabella Kai, come out, come out, wherever you are," She said, in a singsong voice and Arabella had to hold back a giggle. Kate looked at her closet door which was ajar a tiny bit, she then slowly started to walk towards the door with a smirk on her face. 

"BOO!" Kate yelled as she quickly opened the closet door, this made Arabella let out a little squeal and this made Kate laugh. "You're getting better at hiding and being silent," She noted and pulled Arabella into a little side hug. "You're are going to be an amazing hunter sweetheart, I can tell you that," She added, putting some of Arabella's brown wavy hair behind her ear. 

"Why can't I start training now then?" Arabella questioned, she always wanted to start training so she could become a perfect hunter ever since she found out about the supernatural world. 

"Because us Argent's have this unspoken rule that we all start training at the age of thirteen," Kate explained and Arabella nodded her head. 

"So I have two more years and Ally has one more year until we're both thirteen?" Arabella asked and Kate nodded her head. 

"Okay, now that you have had your math lesson you need get your ass to bed," Kate said, Arabella giggled and then ran back into her room. 

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒙𝒕 𝒅𝒂𝒚

"Alright, Ara me and Derek have to get home, see you next week!" Laura said, smiling sweetly down at Arabella who nodded her head. "Your mother should be home shortly, her shift gets done in like three minutes," She added, she then hugged Arabella goodbye. 

"Bye Der!" Arabella yelled at Derek who was already on the front porch, Derek looked at Arabella and gave her a small smile. 

Laura and Derek then started to walk home but what they didn't know was their home was already up in flames and half of their family was also already dead. 

About fifteen minutes later Kate Argent barged into the house and this almost made Arabella have a heart attack. 

"Mom?" Arabella questioned, she thought her mom just came out of a psych ward because she looked like a crazy person. 

"Arabella, sweetheart, I need you to go pack up your things," Kate said and Arabella was very confused.

"But-" Arabella started to say but Kate cut her off 

"Now!" Kate yelled and Arabella ran up to her room, she grabbed the empty suitcase that was in the back of her closet and she started to pack as much of her clothes as she could. 

"ARABELLA!" Kate screamed, Arabella zipped up her suitcase and ran down the stairs where  
Kate was waiting at the front door. "Come on!" Kate exclaimed, Arabella then got into the backseat of Kate's car and Kate then started to drive down the road. 

Arabella was to busy thinking about why they had to move so fast and where her mother was taking her that she didn't notice the sirens or the police cars speeding down the road. 

"Sorry I yelled at you sweetheart," Kate said, looking back at Arabella who was looking at the window. 

"It's okay mama," Arabella smiled and Kate smiled back at her. 

"It's just we had move because your grandpa called and said he had a werewolf problem for me to deal with up by where he lives," Kate explained but Arabella couldn't tell that she was lying through her teeth.

"So we're gonna go see grandpa?" Arabella questioned and Kate nodded her head, Arabella then squealed a little because she couldn't wait to see her grandfather again.


	3. Volume One

━━SKINNY LOVE  
volume one

IN WHICH ARABELLA ARGENT AND HER MOTHER MOVE TO BEACON HILLS TO FIND A ALPHA BUT THEY FIND A LOT MORE THAN JUST A ALPHA.  
season one, episode four   
"magic bullet"

━━THE PLAYLIST

i. skinny love BIRDY ii. war of hearts RUELLE iii. oblivion M83 iv. capsize FRENSHIP v. rock bottom HAILEE STEINFELD vi. murder song AURORA   
vii. ghosts BANNERS viii. like that BEA MILLER ix. heartburn WAFIA   
more to be added...

"You and Stiles have a lot in common, you know?"

"Like what?" 

"Obsessing over Lydia Martin."

"Shut up!"


	4. Chapter One

"So, how long are we going to stay in Beacon Hills?" Arabella asked her mother as they drove down a road into Beacon Hills. 

"Until we find the alpha so however long it takes," Kate replied and Arabella sighed, she already missed her friends from her old town and she knew it was going to be a while until she got to see them again because her mother told her she would have to go to Beacon Hill's high school with her cousin Allison for awhile. "Don't be like that," Kate snapped. "You know the alpha is dangerous and we have to find it before it kills more people," She added, she said it in a much nicer tone this time though. 

"Whatever," Arabella said as she rolled her eyes, she then put her earbuds in and turned on some music, she turned the volume all the way up as she didn't want to listen to her mother anymore. 

Arabella felt the car slow down so she looked at her mom and saw that she was looking behind them out the back window, Arabella then looked over behind her shoulder to see if there was anything out there. Kate turned back around and started driving when a truck pulled out in front of them and almost hit them, Kate immediately slammed on the brakes causing Arabella to launch forward. 

"Jesus mom!" Arabella exclaimed, putting her hand on top of her chest as it almost felt like she was going to have a heart attack at any moment. 

"Nice driving, Kate. Nice." Kate mumbled under her breath as Arabella leaned back into the car seat trying to catch her breath. Kate started to drive again but before she could a big bang was heard on the top of her car, Arabella held back a scream as she and Kate looked up at the ceiling, Kate slowly grabbed her shotgun out which was in the backseat of the car as Arabella got her Chinese ring daggers ready just in case anything happens. 

All of a sudden a claw came and smashed the driver side's window open, it then grabbed Kate by the hair and started to pull her. Arabella gasped and immediately stabbed the hand with her Chinese ring daggers just as Kate shot the shotgun up into the car's roof. Arabella opened the door and jumped out with Kate following her, she looked up onto the car's roof as Kate pointed her gun up there to see that the wolf wasn't up there anymore. Arabella and Kate turned around to look to see if the alpha was anywhere near them but again there was nothing. 

"Come on," Kate yelled, shooting her gun again. "Come on!" She screamed again and Arabella was still kind of shaken up as it was her first time ever going against an alpha.

Kate ran to the trunk of her car with Arabella quickly running behind her, she opened the trunk and grabbed a duffle bag, she opened the bag and opened a box with the words Aconit Napél Bleu Nordique on it.

"Wolfsbane?" Arabella questioned, Kate looked over at her and smirked. 

"Yep, one that kills werewolf's in forty-eight hours," Kate stated, putting two bullets in her shotgun, she then ran over beside some buildings while Arabella stayed by the car because she thought that staying beside a duffel bag of weapons would be better than going with her mother who only had a shotgun with two bullets in it. 

A couple of minutes later Kate came running back and Arabella couldn't tell if she shot it or if she didn't shoot it. She got the one bullet that she didn't use out of the shotgun and put it back in the box, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started to text someone.

"Mom!" Arabella exclaimed impatiently, Kate jumped a little bit and looked up at Arabella who's stared at her wide-eyed. "Did you shoot the alpha or not?" She questioned and Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, but I did shoot its beta, I think," Kate stated and Arabella tilted her head.

"But what about that code thing?" Arabella questioned, she really didn't pay attention when her mother and her Uncle Chris were going over the whole code thing but she did remember that they didn't kill werewolf's who are innocent or if they're only teenagers.

"Don't worry about that," Kate said, she grabbed her phone and started to text someone. "Your Uncle Chris is on the way," She added and Arabella smiled excitedly, Arabella decided that she was just going to wait in the car until her Uncle Chris got there. A couple of minutes later a car pulls up beside her mom's car, Arabella immediately jumped out and ran to hug him. 

“Bella,” He mumbled, giving her a quick hug, and then he went over to Kate. “Get in the car,” He ordered, his demeanor quickly changed once he started to talk to Kate.

“Not even a “hello”? or a hug?” Kate said, sarcasm rising in her voice and Chris seemed to get annoyed at that. 

“All I got at this point is “Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices,” Chris stated. 

“That’s the brother I love,” Kate chuckled, Arabella decided just to stay quiet and out of the two’s bickering and she started to feel as if someone was watching them. She looked around a little and saw some movement out of the corner of her eye beside one of the buildings but when she looked no one was there. Arabella just shrugged her shoulders and started to listen to what her mom and uncle were saying. 

“...Well I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me or my daughter first,” Kate sassed and Chris sighed.

“How long?” He questioned.

“About forty-eight hours... or less,” Kate said, shrugging her shoulders and walking back to her car. “Come on Arabella,” She said and Arabella immediately got back into the car. 

ARABELLA was immediately greeted by her cousin's excited squeals, she quickly ran over to her and the two of them hugged. Allison and Arabella were basically sisters, when the two were little they played with each other every day, and they were only one year apart.

“I missed you so much!” Allison exclaimed and Arabella laughed. 

“I missed you also Ally!” Arabella chucked and Allison groaned at that nickname. 

“Wow, we leave for one year and you turn into a fashion model!” Kate exclaimed and this caused Allison to become embarrassed. 

“I haven’t even taken a shower yet,” Allison said, sitting down on Kate’s bed and Arabella laughed. 

“You still look like a freaking fashion model,” Arabella stated, lightly punching Allison on the shoulder. 

“Oh, in fact, sweetie, you’re a knockout,” Kate chuckled, putting some of her clothes out on the bed. “In fact, I hope the boys are knocking their teeth out for your attention,” She added and Arabella frowned a little. 

“You’re making me feel so loved mother,” Arabella sighed and the two girls laughed. 

“You’re both my runway models and I know for a fact that all the girls were fighting for you in your last school Arabella,” Kate said and this caused Arabella to blush a little. 

“And I sorta do have a boy...” Allison mumbled, Arabella and Kate looked at her. 

“Wait, what?!” Arabella exclaimed. 

“You kind of have one?” Kate questioned and then leaned a little towards Allison “You should have a million!” She exclaimed, making Allison and Arabella laugh. 

“Can I help?” Allison asked she started to reach to help unpack but she started to go for the suitcase with all of Kate’s weapons in it. 

“No!” Kate yelled, grabbing Allison’s arm and this caused Arabella to jump a little. “See, you two turn out beautiful and I turn out with this kung-fu death grip,” She chuckled, Allison pulled back her hand and started to rub it a little. “Sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean to be so rough,” She added, grabbing the weapons suitcase and pushing it under the bed. 

“No worries,” Allison smiled, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees and Kate walked into the bathroom.  
“Oh, how’s the car?” She asked, turning towards Arabella and she smiled.

“It just needed a jump-start,” Arabella said, she was always good at lying on the spot because Kate taught her at an early age on how to be good at lying and other things. 

“A jump-start?” Allison questioned and Arabella nodded her head, she could tell that Allison probably heard something different from the confusion in her face so she decided it was best to get out of that room before she asked more questions. 

“Well, I gotta go get ready for my first day of school,” Arabella said. “And I can’t wait to meet all your friends and this boyfriend of yours,” She winked, walking out of the bedroom and into the second bathroom since her mother was already using the guest bedrooms bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in awhile!!


End file.
